El Mejor Amigo De Mi Hermano
by MerodeadoraDeMiniCornamenta
Summary: Ron asiste a la universidad mágica, Jorkins; donde conoce a su mejor amigo Harry, un chico rudo, valiente y guapo. Luego de dos años en la universidad, Ron y sus amigos toman vacaciones para visitar a sus familias. ¿Qué sucede si los Weasley desean conocer al mejor amigo de Ron? Ginny siente una atracción a primera vista hacia un universitario, hacia el mejor amigo de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno: Leo correspondencia ajena.**

-Fred mueve el sofá hacia la izquierda- señalo Molly- Ginny querida, ya estas vestida, perfecto, pon ese florero junto a la chimenea.

-Mamá, es solo Ron, tu hijo, ¿De qué te preocupas tanto?- pregunté a mi madre, hoy llegaba ron, mi hermano mayor, no el ministro.

-Ron, mi hijo universitario que no veo desde hace dos años vendrá a casa ¿Te parece poco?-sonrió a su hija

La puerta de entrada sonó con golpes.

-¡Ron! –salto mi madre y abrazo al pelirrojo que estaba en la puerta.

Seguido toda la familia se abalanzo hacia él.

-Que grande estas, enana –me sonrió revolviendo mi cabello.- Es genial estar en casa aunque…mami… ¿Tienes almuerzo? –sonrió inocentemente, ese era Ron, comida, comida y mas comida; aun después de años sin vernos…comida.

Mamá sirvió el almuerzo y nos sentamos todos en la mesa principal.

-Bueno, cuéntanos Ron ¿Hiciste amigos allá? –sonrió mi madre.

-Oh, por supuesto, muchos en realidad, pero un mejor amigo

¿-A si? –mi madre pregunto emocionada

-Claro, se llama Harry y es la persona más cool del mundo –rio- Hicimos todas las travesuras habidas y por haber, nos mandaron a detención más veces de las que cualquiera sabe contar. Fue genial, la pasamos increíble de verdad. El ama tanto el quidditch como yo

Uh, quidditch, me interesa.

-¿A si? ¿Juega? ¿O solo ve? –se intereso George

-Es buscador, y el mejor de todas las generaciones de la universidad, era el capitán del equipo y puedo asegurarles que somos los mejores, no perdimos ni un solo encuentro.

-Vaya, hay que invitarlo a jugar con nosotros ¡Y retamos a los Cadflille de la otra colina! –exclamo Fred

-¡Exacto Ron! ¿Por qué no invitas a Harry y así lo conocemos? ¡Invítalo a cenar! –Molly ya estaba extasiada, yo solo veía el momento, un universitario de 19 años, jugador de quidditch y popular probablemente vendría a mi casa, eso es interesante para una adolecente.

-Okay, le escribiré –Ron tomo una pluma, tinta y una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir pera luego doblarla y amarrarla a la pata de Pig, nuestra lechuza. –Apresúrate muchacho

Así pasó una hora hasta que Pig llego con la respuesta, Ron la leyó para sí sonriente y lanzando carcajadas.

-¿Qué dice? –le quite la carta de las manos para poder leerla mientras el forcejeaba para quitármela.

_Ron:_

_Me sorprende recibir noticias de ti pelirrojo, pero supongo que no podías estar sin mi tanto tiempo._

_Con respecto a tu nota, claro que podre visitarte, si no es molestia, pero también debes venir tú un día de estos, Hermione quiere verte muchacho._

_Hablando de ella, hoy me lleno de crema de pastel en toda la cara, por suerte no alcanzo a tocar mi cabello o tu novia estaría en problemas. Obviamente me vengue y termino con todo el cabello con harina, tuvo que intervenir mi madre y bueno…termino con una gran mancha de aceite en su atuendo. Ya sabrás como esta de furiosa así que será mejor huir. Nos regaño una hora completa, vaya mujer, las pelirrojas y su carácter. En fin, iré dentro de Dos horas. Si, ya, con mi escoba y todo._

_Saludos nada cordiales para ti pelirrojo_

_Y un par de Levicorpus mejor amigo._

_Harry._

-¡ES PRIVADO GINEVRA! –grito Ron.

-¡Ron tienes novia! –salte

-Si claro que tengo novia –me arranco la carta de las manos –Harry vendrá dentro de dos horas.

-¡Oh, valla! Iré a cambiarme por algo más formal, Ginny, tu también cámbiate –señalo mi madre, fruncí el entrecejo pero de todas formas me fui a cambiar

Nota Autora: Muchísimas gracias por leer, soy nueva en la pagina y espero nos llevemos bien. Esta historia esta en un universo alterno, creo que se dieron cuenta. Es una historia Hanny y Ronmione3 


	2. Capitulo2:Conosco a un universitario hot

**Capitulo 2: Conozco al universitario mas hot de Inglaterra.**

Me cambie por jeans azules y una camisa blanca ajustada. Me puse unos botines y cepille mi cabello dejándolo suelto.

Estaba lista. Volvi a la sala de la casa. Ron jugaba con la carta en sus manos.

-Hey –dije y me miro con fastidio- ya no sigas enojado.

-No se lee lo privado, Ginevra

-Ya, lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer –puse mi mejor cara de cordero degollado.

-Okay…

-Una pregunta –sonreí inocentemente- ¿Qué es un levicorpus?

-Oh –Ron lanzo una risita- un hechizo.

-No lo había escuchado nunca.

-Por supuesto, lo invento Harry

-¿Él invento un hechizo? ¿Es posible?- estaba anonadada, sabía que solo los mejores magos podían crear hechizos, magos demasiado, demasiado buenos, algunos tan fuertes como Dumbledore.

-Solo si tienes el suficiente poder –sonrió y lanzo un murmullo entre dientes –Bastardo.

La puerta resonó y Ron salto del sofá tropezando con la mitad de las cosas, notablemente emocionado. Llego mi madre bastante aseada, los gemelos y mi padre a la sala. Ron abrió la puerta.

-¡Harry!–exclamo Ron

-¡Pelirrojo! –dijo un chico con voz media grave y seductora. Ambos se abrasaron fraternalmente.

-¿Qué tal? –Ron sonreía divertido.

-Genial, antes de que me olvide –se oyó como sacaba algo de su bolsillo – de parte de Hermione.

-Oh, Merlín –Ron sonaba tentado- chocolate.

-Si, agradece que eres mi mejor amigo si no, ese chocolate me lo hubiera comido antes de llegar aquí –ambos rieron, su risa era muy varonil…Ginny ¿Qué piensas?

-Ven, pasa –Ron se hizo al fin a un lado.

Se vio un chico con cabello azabache desordenado que le daba un toque sexy, con unos ojos impresionantemente esmeralda, unos labios rosados realmente tentadores. Vestía un jean ajustado color negro y una camiseta azul. Llevaba unas zapatillas de caña alta estilo "Supra" de color negra. Como estilo de chico rebelde y popular.

-Mamá, el es Harry, Harry ella es mi mamá Molly –presentó Ron.

Harry se acerco a mi madre con paso decidido y le beso la mejilla.

-Muchísimas gracias por invitarme, señora Weasley –sonrió Harry, vaya sonrisa, iluminaba toda la casa.

-Es un honor tenerte aquí Harry –mi madre sonrió de vuelta con cariño.

Harry también fue presentado a mi padre y mis hermanos.

-Y esta es Ginny, mi hermana- finalizo Ron.

-¿Qué tal Ginny? –se me acerco y beso mi mejilla con delicadeza. Su fragancia me hipnotizo, olía a hombre, era un perfume tan exquisito que no sabría explicar más que como un aroma sumamente masculino y delicado.

-Bueno –dijo mi madre al ver que yo no podía emitir palabra alguna- pasemos a la mesa.

Los 7 pasamos a la mesa. Ron y Harry iban con jugarretas.

Nos sentamos y sirvieron la comida. Inicio la conversación.

**Nota autora: Muchísimas gracias por leer, dejen sus opiniones y compartanlas con sus amigos**


	3. Capitulo3:Resulta que es un tipo rebelde

**Capitulo 3: Descubro que mi universitario es un tipo rebelde. **

-Bueno Ron y ¿Cómo conociste a Harry? –pregunto mi madre.

Ambos se miraron y lanzaron carcajadas.

-Veras mamá, te contare todo con lujo de detalle –rio ron e inspiro para hablar- Era mi primer día en campus de la universidad y yo venía caminando tranquilamente cuando a lo lejos venia un chico corriendo y otro persiguiéndolo solo en ropa interior –todos reímos- que se llama Seamus, bueno, entonces Seamus venia gritando "Devuélvemelos Harry" y el chico de delante traía sus pantalones en la mano –más risas- el chico –apunto a Harry y este rio- se acerco a mí y me pregunto si podía desviar a Seamus mientras él se escondió tras la pared, le dije a Seamus que se había ido a la cafetería y salió corriendo hacia allá –más risas- entonces Harry salió de su escondite buscando en los bolsillos de los pantalones de Seamus hasta que saco una rana de chocolate, me ofreció un trozo y bueno, me ofreció chocolate. El resto fue algo como "Por cierto, soy Harry" –todos volvimos a reír.

-Vaya forma de conocerse –rio Arthur.

-¿Le quitaste los pantalones al chico, solo por el chocolate? –reí y Harry asintió riendo, como todos.

-Vaya Harry, te admiramos –dijeron los gemelos.

Pasamos la comida entre anécdotas muy graciosas del par.

-Recuerdo que una vez, Ron y Yo íbamos a escaparnos a una fiesta, y para poder salir del campus teníamos que trepar una reja bastante alta. Primero subí yo y llegue a la cima, luego le hice señas a Ron para que subiera. Pero Ron se atasco a la mitad y quedo colgando de la cerca –todos nos matábamos de risa, excepto Ron que estaba semi-sonrojado -Entonces tuve que ayudarlo para que se levantara pero para ese entonces ya había llegado el director y nos habían pillado.

-¡Ron! ¡Se perdieron una fiesta por tu torpeza de pies! –regañaron los gemelos.

-Ni lo recuerdes, la fiesta estuvo buenísima –se lamento Ron.

-Tu Harry ¿Vives en Londres? –pregunto mi padre.

-Si, solo que un poco alejado de Londres, más cerca de Jorkins, la universidad nuestra. Pero mis padres viven aquí en Londres y estoy de visita.

-Oh ¿Y que estas estudiando? –se intereso mas mi padre, dios, parecía cuestionario.

-Estoy estudiando para Auror –asintió con la cabeza- Como Ron.

-Bah, es el mejor de la clase y duerme la mitad de ella –señalo Ron.

-Valla –se impresiono Arthur

-Sí, bueno, comprendo los contenidos y los aplico, no es difícil. –se encogió de hombros el azabache- Y tu Ginny ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Medicina –la voz me salió temblorosa y me sonroje levemente.

-Eso es genial, ser medimaga te resultara muy útil en unos años, solo que es una carrera extensa.-hizo una mueca.

Íbamos a seguir con nuestra conversación, si el idiota de Ron no hubiera interrumpido.

-Harry, ven, te mostrare mi cuarto.

-Okay, ya voy pelirrojo –me miro con una sonrisa de excusa –Disculpa –dijo y se retiro escaleras arriba, siguiendo a Ron.

Media hora después, ambos bajaron y Harry anuncio su retirada. Agradeció a mis padres mil veces por la invitación y se despidió de mis hermanos.

-Adiós Ginny –me beso la mejilla y otra vez quede embobada con su aroma- Un gusto conocerte.

-Igual –dije como pude y con voz cortada.

Ron lo fue a despedir a fuera y los gemelos se quedaron viendo T.V, mi madre se me acerco.

-¿Lindo chico, no? –me guiño un ojo y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

Madres, que siempre lo saben todo.

**Nota autora: Ya saben, lo tipico, compartan la historia con sus amigos y comenten sus opiniones**


	4. Arruino una fiesta universitaria

Me encontraba con mi amiga, Sara Kulleman, en mi habitación, comentando la noche anterior.

-Me dices que vino un chico sexy, rebelde, problemático y varonil a tu casa y solo cruzaste dos palabras con el –asentí sonrojada mientras ella se golpeaba la frente con la mano- Debes presentármelo.

-Claro, si vuelve a venir –le sonreí, esta chica era loca por los chicos.

-¿Tienes alguna referencia de cómo era? ¿A quién se parecía?

-Hum… -pensé y note que tenía un gran parecido indudable con un personaje- Se parece mucho al príncipe de la sirenita.

-Dios, esto va mejorando, ese príncipe es mi favorito –sonrió y me miro de reojo aún sonriente con forma misteriosa- Yo siempre he dicho que te pareces a la sirenita.

-¿Qué insinúas? –la mire divertida, la conocía demasiado.

-Tal vez es el destino –hizo movimientos "místicos" con las manos mientras yo estallaba en carcajadas.

-Deja ya de payasear –le lance una almohada-

-Okay, Okay. Yo solo decía –rio esquivando la almohada- ¿Y tiene novia?

-No lo sé, no se lo pregunte –la mire alarmada.

-No le preguntaste nada Ginevra –se burlo mi querida amiga Sara.

-Tú tampoco lo hubieras hecho si lo hubieras visto –la acusé.- Sus ojos como que te encandilan.

-Vaya que el amor te golpeo fuerte

-No estoy enamorada –la mire.

-Pero te gusta mucho. Lo sabes

-Ya cállate Sara.

OooOooOoOooOOOo

Horas más tarde; 22 pm de la noche.

Sara ya se había ido y estaba en la sala principal de mi hogar; aburrida. Entro Ron bastante aseado con unos jeans cafés y una camisa verde.

-¡Mamá! –grito y mi madre apareció en la sala con su delantal de cocina. – Saldré en unos minutos.

-¿Sí? ¿A dónde?

-A una fiesta, con Harry.

-Oh, genial ¿Cómo se irán?

-Harry conduce una motocicleta, el me lleva –asintió Ron.

-¿Por qué no llevan a Ginny? –mi madre me observo, tendida en el sofá un viernes por la noche. Yo le hice gestos de "No, claro que no, ni lo pienses"- Esta aquí toda aburrida.

-No es buena idea mamá –contesto Ron- Yo no podre estar con ella, estaré con mi novia.

-Pero estará Harry, el puede quedarse con Ginny –santísima mierda, mi madre quiere que Harry me haga de niñera.

-No lo creo, mamá. Veras Harry estará preocupado de…otras cosas-trato de desviar Ron.

-Vamos, se que él no tendrá problemas en estar con Ginny solo una fiesta –aventuro mi madre.

-De todas formas mamá, no es una fiesta para Ginny. Ya sabes, estará lleno de personas borrachas, drogadas –siguió Ron y especulaba que tenía razón, fiestas con Harry se me daba la idea de alcohol y peligros.- Yo no puedo estar con ella.

-Pero Harry puede cuidarla. Así que Ginny ve a cambiarte. –me advirtió con una de esas miradas de "Ve o ya verás" fui a mi habitación y me vestí, no muy llamativa pero igualmente arreglada.

Baje luego de 15 minutos incomoda, acababa de arruinarle la noche de diversión a mi hermano. Se suponía que era su noche de chicos, con su mejor amigo, en una fiesta a todo dar para mayores de edad. Mierda, Harry me detestaría, tendrá que hacer de niñera toda la noche en vez de estar con chicas y quién sabe, follar con alguna y luego dejarla a la mañana siguiente; no; ahora tendría que cuidar a la hermanita de su mejor amigo. En la sala ya estaba solo Ron que me miro entre furioso y alarmado.

-Mierda me va a asesinar –susurraba para el mismo.

-¿Sucede algo, Ron? –le sonreí inocentemente, haciéndome la desentendida.

-Claro que sucede, Harry me va a matar. Tendrá que pasar la noche cuidándote como guardaespaldas en vez de hacer…ya sabes…de las suyas. –me susurraba con dejo abrumado.

-Si, sobre eso, lo siento, yo no quería…

Me interrumpieron, sonó la puerta.


	5. Ni de actriz me creen

Me interrumpieron, sonó la puerta.

-Voy yo -dijo Ron con aspecto mortificado- No te muevas de aquí si no quieres ver a mi mejor amigo querer matarte.

Salió a abrir la puerta y la cerro tras sí, pera hablar a solas con Harry.

Luego de 10 minutos de lo que probablemente fue una discusión, entraron a la sala.

Harry vestía unos Jeans negros ajustados típicos de él, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra encima con sus típicas zapatillas "Supra" negras. Me sonrió, no una sonrisa cínica, sino más bien sincera y un tanto frustrada, pero nada notorio.

Detrás de él venia una chica de cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos. Traía un Jean azul, camiseta blanca y tacones del mismo color. Vale, era muy linda.

-Ginny, ella es Hermione -presento Ron- mi novia.

-Un gusto -me sonrió

- Igual -le devolví la sonrisa, parecía agradable.

Llegaron los otros Weasley, Ron presento a Hermione como su novia y nos despidieron. Salimos los 4 al Jardín, donde se veía una hermosa motocicleta, negra.

-Ginny ¿Sabes aparecerte? -pregunto Harry.

-Hum, no -me sonroje ¡Que idiota soy!

- Okay -miro alrededor- Entonces, Ron, haz una aparición conjunta con Ginny y Hermione viene conmigo, nos encontramos allá ¿Vale? -indico Harry y los otros asintieron solo que yo no entendía ¿Por qué ella debía ir con Harry? Esto está sonando bastante celoso de mi parte…daba igual.

- - Me da miedo aparecerme ¿no puedo ir en la motocicleta? -hice una mueca ¡Podría ser actriz! Solo deseaba poder rodear la cintura de Harry con mis brazos mientras el conduce.

- - No, lo lamento pequeña pero, Harry es el único que sabe conducir (de todas formas no le presta su motocicleta a nadie), tú no sabes aparecerte por tanto debes ir con alguien, pero no dejare que tu y Hermione anden solas por la fiesta así que eso nos deja a mí y a ti; de todas formas no pasara nada.

- -Exacto -comento Harry- Vamos Hermione, arriba -Harry se posicionó sobre su motocicleta poniéndose un casco de seguridad.

Hermione se acerco a él y también subió solo que detrás de Harry, él le entrego un casco, Hermione se lo puso y abrazo a Harry por la cintura, justo como yo deseaba hacer.

- - Esta vez no vayas tan rápido Harry -advirtió la castaña- Podríamos matarnos…

- -O peor, que nos multen -dijo Harry demasiado divertido como imitando a alguien ¿Cuál era el chiste? Porque al parecer, yo era la única que no lo comprendía porque mi hermano se aguantaba el ataque de risa como podía y hasta Hermione sonreía divertida.

- -Creo que ella debe ordenar sus prioridades- comento Ron y al parecer fue lo suficiente, pues los tres estallaron en carcajadas sonoras y las mantuvieron durante 5 largos minutos.

- -Ya vámonos se nos hace tarde -dijo Hermione algo sonrojada- Nos encontramos allá.

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y arranco a toda marcha la motocicleta desapareciendo de nuestra vista, con Hermione abrazando su cintura con confianza, como si fuera algo rutinario.


	6. Harry persuade a un gorila

Ya habíamos aparecido fuera de la fiesta (si quieren mi opinión, aparecerse es horrible, solo piensas que vas a vomitar) Esperábamos a Harry y Hermione ya hace 10 minutos.

-¿Y si les pasó algo? –pregunte asustada.

-No, tranquila, Hermione está con Harry y Harry no dejara que le suceda nada- me aseguro mi hermano- Es bastante fuerte y nunca le han ganado una pelea. Nada de qué preocuparse.

A lo lejos se escucho un potente motor y luego apareció a la vista un chico con una chica abrazada a su cintura y ambos riendo estruendosamente. Se quitaron el casco (aun reían) y eran Harry y Hermione

-Llegamos –informo el moreno, tranquilizando la risa. Bajo de la motocicleta y tomo a Hermione por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

El paso estaba obstruido de personas, mayormente hombres que voltearon a ver a Hermione como hacían con todas las chicas. Ron y yo habíamos conseguido una pequeña esquina sin personas ni hombres babosos; pero los chicos debían atravesar toda una montaña de personas para llegar aquí.

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione en forma protectora y comenzó a abrirse paso entre las personas. Y bueno, "Abrir el paso" para Harry es empujar a todos hasta despejar el camino. Muchos protestaron con palabrotas pero una mirada amenazadora de Harry basto para callar hasta a el matón mas grande. Valla chico. Llegaron al fin a nuestro lado y Harry soltó la mano de Hermione con confianza, sin vergüenza, nada.

-Listo –asintió Harry- Ahora, entremos.

Harry y Ron se hicieron señas que no comprendí, Ron tomo la mano de Hermione para entrar y así no ser separados por la multitud.

Harry me sonrió seductoramente (como es su sonrisa en general) y me extendió una mano. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿De verdad quería que le tomara la mano? ¿O estaba soñando? Y no es que haya soñado con el…si es que lo preguntan…claro que no.

-Vamos, tómala que no muerdo –me guiño un ojo y mis hormonas adolecentes se alteraron.

Tome su mano, tibia al contacto, suave, muy suave para ser un hombre, su mano era…perfecta y parecía que mi mano estuviera hecha para ser tomada por la suya. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal.- Cuidado Ginny, no te separes de mi y por nada del mundo sueltes mi mano –me indico, no era problema, de hecho, yo no tenía planes de soltar su mano nunca más.

Camino con mi mano tomada hacia el interior de la fiesta, donde a la entrada había un hombre corpulento, altísimo y moreno, como esos policías que parecen gorilas. Era el que vigilaba la entrada. Vio a Harry, asintió levemente y luego me observo a mí.

-Hey, no se permiten la entrada de menores –indico con voz ronca acorde con su aspecto y puso una mano violentamente para evitar mi paso.

-Disculpe amigo, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo –dijo Harry con aspecto furioso por el trato del hombre hacia mí. Le dijo algo al oído del guardia de seguridad, a lo que este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego se fijo en un punto de la cara de Harry ¿Qué sería? No tenía idea. Pero lo puso nervioso.

-Lo…lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir –dijo temeroso el gorila gigante; me observo, ahora, con respeto- Disfruten la fiesta.

Harry asintió conforme y tiro levemente de mi mano para avanzar.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente del gorila.

-¿Cómo lograste eso? –pregunte impresionada.

-Son…tácticas –me sonrió, de su forma sensual de sonreír.- Ahora vamos.


	7. Dos chicos se pelean por mi o algo asi

-Aléjate, por favor-intente empujarlo lejos de mí, pero fue una idiotez pues el tipo tenía cierta similitud con el gorila-guardia de hace un rato. Un brillo de venganza cruzo sus ojos.

-No, muñeca, sabes que lo quieres -me tomo fuerte del brazo, haciéndome daño y aun más con todos los tirones que dedicaba yo para librarme.- No pelees muñeca y todo será más fácil. -Se inclino para besarme, tomándome de los dos brazos con fuerza extrema. Estaba a punto de besarme en contra de mi voluntad, quería derribarme y largarme a llorar del solo pánico que sentía.

Ya estaba entrando en el colapso nervioso cuando escucho un ruido crudo y el hombre soltando mis brazos ¿Qué sucedía? Me atreví a girar mí vista un poco hacia la izquierda. Lo vi.

Harry había golpeado al chico justo en la mandíbula y ahora ambos hombres se enganchaban en una pelea. Harry dio un puñetazo en la nariz al chico, que intento devolvérselo pero Harry lo esquivo hábilmente devolviéndole el golpe con el codo y una patada en la pierna. El chico estaba quedando sin posibilidades dentro de la pelea pues Harry le estaba ganando por lejos. Finalmente el chico había logrado golpear a Harry. De cierta forma fue un mal paso del chico pues a Harry se le encendió un fuego en la mirada: fuego de venganza. Entonces mi universitario se lanzo con todo: puñetazo, puñetazo, rodillazo, codo, codo, patada, puñetazo, patada, codo, puñetazo, fin del juego. El otro había quedado tirado en medio del suelo, con heridas sangrantes, pero nada mortal. Harry tenía odio en su mirada. Se acerco al chico aun consiente, aun.

-Para que aprendas a no tocarle un pelo ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer -le dijo mi chico de cabello azabache con amargura y odio en la voz. Se me acerco con el labio ligeramente sangrante y tomo mi mano- Vámonos Ginny.- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no hizo falta abrir el paso pues todos habían apreciado la forma de pelear de Harry y supongo que nadie quería estar en la situación pues cada vez que Harry daba un paso, las personas se apartaban, tal vez con respeto, tal vez con temor.

Al salir por fin de la maldita fiesta, sentí el aire puro que envolvió mi cabello haciéndolo bailar. Harry me miro con sus ojos verdes esmeralda preciosos a la luz de la luna, que le daba un brillo más bien misterioso.

- Lo siento Ginny, todo esto fue mi culpa -se revolvió el cabello- no debí haberte dejado sola…

-Ya, no fue culpa tuya, fue del idiota ese -trate de calmarlo- tranquilo.-le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa algo culpable.

-Vamos, debo llevarte a tu casa -me dirigió una mirada de reojo sacando las llaves de su motocicleta- ¿Has viajado antes en motocicleta?

- No, pero ha de ser genial -asentí emocionada ¡Lo podría abrasar! Harry saco los cascos de seguridad y me entrego uno, subió a la moto y me hizo un ademan de subir. Me senté tras él y llegaba todo su varonil perfume que me tenía hechizada.

-¿Lista? -me dijo encendiendo el motor. Lo abrase por la cintura y arranco.

Decir que andar en motocicleta con Harry era maravilloso, le quedaba corto. Su perfume se extendía con el viento y mantener mis manos en su cintura deba una calidez interpersonal. Debía ser ya las 2:00 de la madrugada puesto que no había nadie en las calles de Londres. Sentí una vibración cercana y Harry detuvo la motocicleta.

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunte al ver que quitaba su casco y buscaba en sus bolsillos del jean. Imite su acción, dejando mi cabello libre.


	8. Harry, un héroe

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunte al ver que quitaba su casco y buscaba en sus bolsillos del jean. Imite su acción, dejando mi cabello libre.

-No, solo, es mi celular.

-¿Tu qué? - ¿Qué diablos era celular?

-Es un aparato de comunicación muggle, es como un correo de lechuzas instantáneo -saco un aparato táctil de su bolsillo y comenzó a inspeccionar- Valla, un mensaje de Hermione- Me puse un poco celosa, si, pero algo inevitable, vi como fruncía su ceño al ir leyendo y a ratos soltaba risitas.

-¿Y? -pregunte, valla si era chismosa. De todas formas Harry comenzó a leer el mensaje desde su aparato.

"Harry: Ron se entero de lo de Ginny y la volvió a buscar a su casa, resulta que ustedes aun no llegaban. La señora Weasley se entero de lo de Ginny, entro en la rabia-pánico y todos los Weasley se enteraron. Resumidamente, estoy en una misma sala con demasiadas cabezas pelirrojas abrumadas esperando que aparezca su casi abusada hermana-hija ¿Dónde diablos estas metido?"

-Uh, esto no se ve bien- hice una mueca y Harry asintió.

-En marcha -dijo poniéndose nuevamente el casco de protección.

En unos 15 minutos llegamos a casa. Apenas toque la puerta que toda mi familia se me abalanzo haciendo preguntas. Hermione y Harry se escurrieron un poco alejados, tratando tal vez, de no estorbar.

Cuando al fin nos dejaron entrar a casa tuve que contarles todo lo ocurrido.

-Entonces Harry lo golpeo hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente -finalice exhausta.

-Harry ¡Si tú no hubieras estado, no sé qué habría pasado! -Se lamento mi madre abrazando a Harry durante largos minutos- Eres como un héroe.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se dieron miradas sospechosas.

-¡Pero tú, Ronald Weasley! ¿Cómo no estabas ahí con tu hermana? Se supone que eres el mayor, el protector -lo regaño con el dedo- No te culpo a ti, Hermione, tranquila, es este…chico poco responsable -le sonrio de manera dulce a mi cuñada pero luego le dirigió una fría mirada a Ron. Fijo su vista en mí y me señalo con el dedo: oh, Merlín, se venía un regaño- Y tú, Ginevra Weasley ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió golpear al tipo en sus partes bajas? Debes aprender a defenderte y no quedarte ahí, parada mirando. Ay Harry, sin ti, todo esto hubiera terminado en tragedia, te debemos muchísimo.

-No se preocupe, señora Weasley, no me debe nada -le sonrió calmadamente a mi madre- Ahora, no seguiremos interrumpiendo en su hogar, muchísimas gracias por recibirnos. Vamos Hermione -indico mi universitario comenzando a despedirse. Al llegar a mí, beso tiernamente mi mejilla- Que duermas bien, Ginny.

Me sonrió. Casi me derrito, literalmente.

Abrió la puerta con Hermione detrás, ella seguía con su polera a brazos descubiertos o sea, sin mangas. Una ráfaga de viento congelado entro a la casa haciendo que todos nos estremeciéramos, aun más Hermione por su falta de abrigo.

-Esta heladísimo aquí afuera -inspecciono Harry y comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta de cuero, quedando ahora él con solo una camiseta blanca, sin mangas ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba helando allí afuera. Cubrió a Hermione con su chaqueta haciendo un ademan para que se la pusiera.

-No Harry, no es necesario, morirás de frio -se negó la castaña devolviéndole la chaqueta.

-Vamos Hermione, yo quiero dártela. No quiero que enfermes -le hizo un puchero que hace que casi me desmaye ¿Podría alguien decirle que no a esa carita? Algo me dice que aunque él me pidiera que me tirara de un puente, si pone sus labios y ojos de esa manera me veré tirándome de 7 puentes variados.

-¡Harry! ¡Sabes que no soporto que hagas esa cara! -Dijo Hermione en berrinche cerrando sus ojos, pero en fin, Harry no dejo la cara-Te detesto -rugió la castaña y fulmino con la mirada a Harry, aceptando la chaqueta.

Harry hizo un último ademan de despedida, cerrando la puerta. Vaya noche.


End file.
